gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type
MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type (aka Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type, Tieren),is a variant of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type, the unit is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. The unit is used by the HRL. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Tieren variant customized for artillery use, capable of highly accurate targeting from well beyond standard range. The Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type is designed to combat the various transformable mobile suits used by other nations. The Tieren's signature mono-eye system has been substituted with a pair of rotatable optical sensors on the sides of the chest protrusion. The enlarged chest also contains a second cockpit seat for a gunner. At nearly twice the mass of the Gundam Virtue, the mainstay mobile suit of the Human Reform League is comparable in design to a bipedal tank, markedly less advanced and less maneuverable than the mass-production types of the other major powers. The nickname "Ciwei" means "Hedgehog" in Mandarin Chinese. It was given to units by soldiers in the field. Armaments ;*155mm X 50 Linked Anti-aircraft Rapid Fire Cannon :Tieren AC's main weapon fires 720 rounds per minute or 12 rounds per second. Each rounds velocity is an impressive 1655 m/s (close to Mach 5). This however, puts a great strain on the barrel, making it prone to breakdowns. Reserve cannon barrels are mounted on the hips. ;*Anti-Aircraft Shells :Self-guided warheads, anti-aircraft warheads. and regular warheads. Each one comes with a delayed explosion (moment of detonationcan be set once in the air). Proximity type (activates when its near the target), and point blank firing type ammunition. These all demonstrate its diversity of attack patterns. ;*Four Linked Four-Tube Anti-Air Missile Launchers :These are normally loaded with basic missile ammunition, but following the appearance of the Gundams (which render Radar and Heat-Seeking impossible), some units are loaded with wire guided missiles. ;*60mm 6-Barrel Air-Cooled Vulcan Cannon :A Vulcan Cannon for use against ground targets. The heat sustained by the barrel while firing is much greater then the standard 200x25 smoothbore gun, so a highly-effective liquid cooling system is used. The cannon also sports a carbon blade. ;*30mm Machine Gun :A machinegun is installed in the left part of the chest. It is one of the weapons commonly used in all Tieren-type Mobile Suits. System Features ;*COMB, Reconnaissance System :To ensure the detection of incoming high altiltude enemy units, the Tieren AC uses a great variety of sensors and radars. In some cases, additional data is received from unmanned mobile armors. History Taken from Robert Spacey's narrative on Amy Zimbalist's career as a pilot in Gundam 00V: In the year 2306, a large scale exercise was conducted for the ten year anniversary of the HRL's Space Elevator. There Robert Spacey meets a UN inspector Deborah Galiena. The exercise started on schedule, but as it moved toward the final stage, a siren suddenly sounded at the base. Four AEU-05 AEU Hellion units were approaching the Space Elevator when a Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type appeared out of the hanger. It rapid-fire anti-aircraft cannon opened fire. In one instant, all four Hellions were shoot down. The Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type also appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F trying to stop a group of terrorist using Hellions from damaging the Space Elevator. Picture Gallery Tieren LOL3.png|MSJ-06II-AC - Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type HG Tieren Anti-Aircraft Cannon Type.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-AC - Tieren Anti-Aircraft Cannon Type HG Tieren Anti-Aircraft Cannon Type0.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-AC - Tieren Anti-Aircraft Cannon Type HG Tieren Anti-Aircraft Cannon Type1.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-AC - Tieren Anti-Aircraft Cannon Type Notes References Tieren LOL.jpg|Gundam 00V - MSJ-0II-AC - Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type Tieren LOL2.jpg|Gundam 00V - MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type - Specifications/Design 0403.jpg|Gundam 00V - MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type - Stage Direction of Military Exercises External Links MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Typeon MAHQ